Saint Sylvestre
by Elayan
Summary: [OS] Aziraphale et Crowley sur un banc à attendre le feu d'artifice qui annonce la nouvelle année.


Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion des **24h**** du FoF**, une pluie de thèmes sur tout la journée, pour célébrer l'anniversaire du forum. Le thème de cette page est "**Je t'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner, alors même si je venais à mourir, je continuerais éternellement à veiller sur toi.**". De nombreuses animations sont organisées régulièrement, dont les Nuits du FoF une fois par mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

Avec un tel sujet, Good Omens était tout indiqué. Je n'ai pas lu le livre et j'ai dévoré la série tellement vite que je ne peux qu'espérer qu'être juste avec les personnages...

* * *

Aziraphale réajusta sa position sur l'inconfortable banc. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et le froid était mordant. A côté de lui, l'éternelle nonchalance de son camarade éthéré ne semblait pas gênée par la météo.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard, ce soir, Crowley, fit poliment remarquer l'ange.

Le démon fit la moue puis acquiesça avec une grimace. Mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant.

\- Tu es morose, continua Aziraphale avec un sourire tendu, essayant d'être le plus délicat possible. Tu as quelque chose sur le cœur ?

\- Les démons n'ont pas de cœur, petit chérubin, répondit Crowley qui forçait un peu trop son ton sarcastique.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, Crowley, répondit doctement l'ange, toujours beaucoup trop premier degré dans sa lecture d'autrui. Allons, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. A vrai dire, tu fais la tête à chaque fois que je te propose d'aller voir un feu d'artifice. De la part quelqu'un qui me reproche de ne pas assez t'inviter à sortir, je dois te l'avouer, c'en est presque vexant.

\- Oh, arrête de jacasser, Aziraphale, tu ne me proposes jamais d'aller voir _un _feu d'artifice, tu me proposes _toujours _d'aller voir _ce _feu d'artifice !

Les plumes de l'ange gonflèrent sous l'outrage.

\- Paris met chaque année plus d'effort dans la préparation du feu d'artifice du Nouvel An, dit-il, sa voix tendue par sa propre restreinte, alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas paraître en colère, et toi tu préfères les petites pétarades d'été ?

Aziraphale émit un couinement qu'il devait sans doute s'imaginer sonner comme un rictus supérieur du meilleur effet.

\- Je vais te dire, Crowley, continua-t-il, malgré toute l'amitié que je porte à ta personne, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi et de ta nature démoniaque.

\- La ferme, Aziraphale, cracha l'accusé, ça n'a rien à voir ! J'aime pas les nouvelles années, c'est tout ! Les humains fêtent leur année de moins à vivre, et nous on fête notre année de plus à attendre l'Apocalypse !

L'ange ne répondit pas, mais eut beaucoup de mal à camoufler son malaise. Il tira sur son veston pour aplatir un pli qui n'existait pas et glissa un regard en coin à son vieil ami qui, affalé sur le banc comme à son habitude, contemplait les étoiles avec une grimace qui, elle, n'était pas habituelle.

\- Crowley, est-ce tu ne te plais plus sur terre ? demanda doucement l'ange.

Le démon ricana sans retenue.

\- Si, bien sûr, évidemment, plutôt ça que retourner En-Dessous !

Crowley sembla mâchouiller sa langue quelques instants, puis il reprit la parole :

\- Ça ne t'agace pas, toi, cette idée d'être immortel sans être _vraiment _immortel ?

Aziraphale réajusta sa position sur le banc une fois de plus. Il lui parut encore plus inconfortable que quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, mentit-il éhontément.

\- Ha ! s'exclama Crowley en se redressant brutalement. J'ai trouvé la question qui fait mentir les anges, gloire à moi !

L'ange roula les yeux au ciel en se promettant de ne pas se mettre en colère. Si Crowley était de mauvaise humeur, bien qu'il n'ait pas lui-même à subir cette mauvaise humeur, il pouvait néanmoins en tolérer l'existence.

\- Bien, soit, admit Aziraphale, j'admets que nos corps sont de pratiques enveloppes, mais que pour des raisons de véracité humaine, elles ne sont pas infaillibles. Mais ce ne sont pas nos vrais corps, Crowley, nous n'avons pas de corps, nous sommes éthérés.

\- Pff, n'importe quoi, t'essayes juste de noyer le poisson, cracha le démon. On se traîne les mêmes carcasses depuis presque six millénaires, c'est largement plus que ce qu'il faut pour s'y habituer. Mais, encore une fois, c'est pas le sujet, mon ange. La vraie question est : si tu meurs, Aziraphale, que ton corps de location explose et que tu rentres à la maison sans ton épée de feu, est-ce qu'ils te laisseront redescendre ?

Aziraphale, incapable de soutenir davantage le regard de son plus vieil – et unique – ami, s'efforça de trouver un autre sujet de focalisation à observer. Une petite famille s'installait justement dans le parc, avec nappe et panier de pique-nique, comme si le fait qu'il soit presque minuit un 31 décembre n'était pas une information à prendre en compte.

\- Aziraphale, mon ange, tu ne réponds pas, insista Crowley en se penchant littéralement sur lui. Est-ce qu'ils te laisseront redescendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! s'écria l'ange, bien plus fort que nécessaire, incapable de résister à une telle pression.

Il se rengorgea, tira sur son veston, aplatit les plis de son pantalon, réajusta son assise. Il se sentait soudain très fatigué et il sentait une raideur intense le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Je… commença-t-il, hésitant plus sur le choix des mots que sur le contenu de la réponse. Non, Crowley, je ne pense pas qu'ils me laisseront redescendre. Mais, poursuivit-il plus fort avant que le démon n'ait eu le temps de répondre, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant tout d'un coup ! Nous sommes sur terre depuis presque six mille ans, tu l'as dit toi-même, pourquoi mourrait-on tout d'un coup après tout ce temps ?

Crowley se rassit, de plus en plus ouvertement bougon.

\- Alors, déjà, les démons ne s'_inquiètent _pas, siffla-t-il, et certainement pas pour les anges.

Aziraphale esquissa une trace du sourire qui s'était élargi en lui. Son ami démoniaque n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il devrait l'être. Il répétait souvent le contraire pour donner le change, mais l'ange savait ce qui se cachait vraiment derrière ces yeux rouges.

\- Mon vieux Crowley, je peux peut-être te proposer quelque chose, dit-il d'une voix douce et calme. Mieux, je peux te faire une promesse. Puisque ça fait déjà presque soixante siècles que nous nous, disons, tenons compagnie, je pense pouvoir te promettre que je n'abandonnerais pas comme ça du jour au lendemain.

Aziraphale continuait à observer la famille sur l'herbe du parc. L'enfant babillait joyeusement et faisait rire son père, pendant que la mère de famille tirait des sandwiches du panier.

\- Même si je devais mourir demain, poursuivait l'ange, sans un regard pour celui auquel il s'adressait, je continuerais éternellement à veiller sur toi. Même si je n'étais plus physiquement là, assis sur ce même banc à côté de toi, je surveillerais toujours tes arrières depuis là-haut.

Derrière ses lunettes teintées, Crowley, dont le visage présentait une affreuse grimace d'incompréhension, fixait le profil de l'ange. Il semblait à moitié conscient de ce qu'il disait, et encore, peut-être pas. Des centaines de réponses piquantes lui venaient, mais quelque part il n'osait pas répliquer. Et pourtant, il mourrait d'envie de lui claquer son bec d'oiseau du paradis. Et pourtant, ces mots lui étaient destinés et tombaient dans le creux de sa mélancolie en sonnant justes.

Une étoile rouge explosa dans le ciel. Aziraphale laissa échapper un « ah ! » de contentement et même Crowley fut ravi de cette opportunité de ne pas avoir à répondre à l'ange. Peut-être que ce serait uniquement pour cette année, mais finalement l'idée de regarder un feu d'artifice du Nouvel An ne lui paraissait plus si détestable.

* * *

_**Hey, vous avez tout lu jusque là ? Merci, avant tout, je suis ravie que vous n'ayez pas fui avant la fin :)**_

_**Mais peut-être pourrez vous prendre une minute de plus pour laisser une petite review ? En effet, la review est le seul moyen pour l'auteur de savoir ce que vous avez vraiment pensé de sa production. Je suis ouverte à toute remarque et critique, même les plus virulentes, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, c'est comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer ! :)**_


End file.
